The Literary Experience
by Gal8
Summary: An idea I had. it revolves around Amy's fanfiction and Fifty Shades trilogy. might contain spoilers for Fifty Shades.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **A/N:**

 **Just an idea that came to mind.**

 **A moment of honesty: I haven't read the Fifty Shades books yet. I read some parts of them, and this is why I don't specify so much about the books. I did cringe at the parts I read and wrote that Amy cringed but that's it and some of them were a bit too vulgar in my opinion, but I don't specify exactly the parts because again, I didn't read the books yet.**

 **I did however, saw the movies and did some research about the characters. This story might contain spoilers for the Fifty Shades books/movies.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

Amy and Sheldon were sitting in bed, each busy with their own reading. Sheldon was deep into his comic book and Amy was deep in her iPad.

Towards the end of his comic book, Sheldon got a bit distracted by Amy. She made some noises that picked up his interest. he knew them to be as her content and… _was that her aroused sound she just made?!_ He thought to himself and looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

He saw that Amy was engrossed with whatever it was she was reading. she looked intently at the screen. He noticed a little smirk on her face and that she was a little bit blushing. Then she did something, that always drove him crazy. She bit her lower lip and took a dip breath. Now he was 99% sure she was aroused. He leaned towards her a little, trying to sneak a peek at what she was reading.

Amy was so invested in her iPad that she didn't noticed how Sheldon was examining her every move and facial expression. That is until she saw something from the corner of her eyes. She looked over and saw that Sheldon was trying to read whatever it was she was reading.

"Sheldon!" she exclaimed, and closed her iPad before he got a peek. She turned all red. Not because of her anger, but because she was a bit embarrassed about what she was reading and didn't know how Sheldon would react to it.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

"Why were you trying to read from my iPad?" she asked him, less annoyed.

"Because you made some noises that bothered me, and I thought I heard your aroused noise, then I looked at you for a while, and you had that smirk on you face, you blushing and then you bit your lower lip and took a dip breath. So I knew there is a 99% chance that you are aroused, and I wanted to see what is making you that way." Sheldon explained, getting a little blush on his cheeks himself.

Amy couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt too embarrassed. She didn't know what Sheldon would think of her or how he would react and also, she didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

It took her a while to answer him, and Sheldon started to get nervous that maybe she's hiding something. Or someone.

"Amy are you cheating on me?" he blurted out.

Amy looked at him with her eyes so wide, that they almost got out of their place.

"What? No… why would you even think that?" Amy asked, scandalized.

"You are reading something that makes you aroused and when I try and sneak a peek you hide it from me and now you are hesitating with your answer. Are you cheating on me? Is the someone else?" Sheldon asked her, now starting to panic.

Amy could hear the panic in his voice and saw how everything turned the wrong way. she put her hand on Sheldon's arm in comfort.

"No, Sheldon. there is no one else and there never will be." She told him with all the feelings she could muster. Sheldon looked at her and saw the look that said to him, every time, how much she loved him, and he was sure she's telling the truth.

She then took a deep breath and let it out noisily. She took her hand off of Sheldon's arm and opened her iPad to show him what she was reading.

"I didn't want to show you what I was reading, because I don't know how you would react to this and I didn't want you to think less of me or that I'm some sex crazed woman." she said quietly, and didn't met his gaze.

She handed him her iPad and let him read exactly what she was reading a few moments ago, that elicited those reactions from her.

Sheldon read about two to three paragraphs, his eyes so wide that they almost came out from their holes, before he looked at Amy with shock.

"What is this? This is porn! Is this what you want? because I most certainly don't!" Sheldon said in panic and threw her iPad at her like he just got burned from it.

"No… of course not. It's that book Fifty Shades of Grey. It has a movie adaptation as well-"

"I'm not watching it with you!" Sheldon cut her off.

"I'm not asking you to. I already watched them." she said quietly.

"You watched them? there's more than one?" Sheldon asked wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Yes. It's a trilogy and the second movie came out earlier, this year. The author is also writing the trilogy from Christian Grey's point of view." Amy said, a little more excited then she meant to sound.

"You like those books! How did you even hear about them?" Sheldon asked her with accusation in his tone.

"I heard about them mainly from Penny and Bernadette who read them and watched the movies. I don't know if I like them. the movies were okay and the writing is okay too. Does it get me aroused? Yes. Do I want to do what is described in the book? Not all of it and definitely not in the BDSM situation and even when I think about it, I still prefer our lovemaking as it is. I don't like a lot of the language that is used here and I definitely cringe a lot when I get to the BDSM parts and how he treats her. Plus, I've read and written things that are arousing all the same, if not even more, and weren't as vulgar as what is written here. I keep reading it because it's a way for to turn off my brain for a while. I did try to avoid them for a long time, because of the BDSM, but it sounded a bit intriguing, so I watched the movies and now I'm reading the books. Again, I would not want to do what I'm reading here. You can relax." Amy told Sheldon honestly.

"And why are you so excited about the books she writes from his point view? It's the same story." Sheldon asked, a bit puzzled.

"Because it shows what goes in his mind. It's like you, re-watching movies because of the extra 20 seconds you haven't seen." She explained him in a way he would understand.

"Oh, I understand." He nodded.

They were silenced for a while, until something that Amy said dawned on Sheldon.

"You write porn?!" He asked her shocked.

"What? No!" She told him terrified. She realized too late that she let it slip that she writes about sex.

"You said that you do. You said that you wrote things way more arousing that are written in a better language." He countered.

"I'm not writing porn… I… I write erotic fanfics about Little House on the Prairie ." She whispered.

"Erotic fanfics? What is that even mean? Is it a way to tell me gently that you write porn?" Sheldon asked her, still not believing her.

"Uhh… you wouldn't understand." She told him and started to settle back in bed.

"Come on… tell me… I'll try my best." He told her. that comment intrigued him more than anything they've discussed so far.

Amy took a deep breath again. She didn't know how and if to answer Sheldon's question. She decided to stall by putting her iPad back on her nightstand and taking her glasses off.

"Well…?" Sheldon urged her when he didn't get an answer from her.

"I used to write fanfictions a few years ago. It was an outlet for me." Amy said quietly. She didn't know how to tell Sheldon it was about them, in a way. she hoped he won't ask what was it about. That went out the window quickly.

"What is it about?" Sheldon asked her. he hoped that it was more than just sex.

Amy closed her eyes and prayed for a deity that she didn't believe in, that the floor will open and will swallow her and she won't have to answer Sheldon.

She decided that it was time for him to read it. she was too embarrassed to tell him what it was about.

"Just look for Amelia and the time traveler. Apparently, it's the first thing that shows up on the search." She said quietly.

"How are you so sure it's the first thing?" He asked her. he thought that those words were pretty random and he might take a while.

"Penny found it immediately by searching those words." She said and turned to face the wall. She couldn't look Sheldon in the eyes.

Sheldon was a bit alarmed by the fact that Penny read it. he didn't know what to expect, but by the fact that Amy could barely look him in the eyes and the fact she was now lying on her side and was facing the wall, he had a feeling that it had something to do with them.

Sheldon had some trouble falling asleep. He thought about the books that Amy read and the fact that she wrote "erotic fanfictions", using her words. Eventually, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sheldon was still thinking about their conversation, and so did Amy. She still was embarrassed about it and they barley talked in the morning.

She hoped that Sheldon wasn't mad at her, but she was still too embarrassed to talk to him, so she decided to talk to him later that day.

Sheldon was in his office, staring at the equations in front of him, but all he could think about, was the conversation he had with Amy last night. He went to his computer and googled the key words she told him to look for.

He started reading it and he quickly realized that it was about them. he kept reading for a while longer, until he realized that he can't do anything except for reading Amy's story, so he decided to go home, to get more privacy.

Sheldon went out of his office, just as when Leonard came to call him for lunch.

"Hey. I was just coming to get you for lunch." Leonard said.

"Oh. I'm going home." Sheldon said quickly, trying to avoid any further conversation.

"Is everything okay?" Leonard asked. he was used to Sheldon's weird behavior, but Sheldon didn't usually go home before lunch.

"Yes. I have a lot of reading to do and I can't focus in my office." Sheldon said and kept going. It was partially true. He did have a lot of reading to do and he did get distracted, because he was afraid that someone will get in his office and see what he was reading.

Sheldon arrived to 4B and set his stuff in their place. then he pulled out his iPad and kept reading Amy's fanfic where he left off. He wanted to finish it before she came back home. it actually was really good, but he also was a bit embarrassed to read about the sexual parts in her fanfic. Especially since he knew that Penny also read it.

He was relieved to see that Amy described things in a very different way than what he read in that Fifty Shades book Amy was currently reading. some of what he read in Amy's fanfic really stirred him and lead him to some naughty thoughts.

When he finished Amy's story, he was still alone in his apartment. he had to admit that it was a very good story and a very arousing story, but he was afraid that anyone who knows them will figure that it was in fact about them. he decided he will talk to Amy about it later. He looked at his watch and saw that he had some time until Amy will be back from work. He decided to do some research and maybe some reading of that Fifty Shades book.

He went to get his iPad and started looking for that some information about those books. He read that those books were previously a fanfiction the author wrote about Twilight. That made him think that maybe Amy could publish her own story, with some name changing. she was clearly, extremely gifted. He decided to buy the digital version of the first book, and after a few minutes he had the book on his iPad and he started reading it.

Sheldon was sucked into the book quickly. it was, as Amy said a good way to relax and "turn off the brain." He didn't like the language so much. They cursed a lot and by the time he got to the sexual parts he felt uncomfortable in a different way then he felt when he read Amy's story.

Yes, it was arousing, but he didn't like the BDSM scenario. He liked it better the way Amy described Amelia and Cooper's love making; tender, loving, passionate and at times rough, but he always got the feeling of love and caring from her characters. He got it from those characters as well, but not in the same way.

He was still reading the book when Amy got back home from work.

"Hey. How are you? I heard you left early today. Is everything okay?" she asked him as she put her stuff aside.

"Yes. I had some reading to do." He told her. he was just finishing another chapter of the book.

"Okay…" she said and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Do you want to order in or would you want me to cook something for dinner?" she asked him.

"I don't know…" he said. He wasn't in the mood to think about food now. He was preoccupied with something else, that Amy caught up on to.

"Hey… what's wrong?" She asked him as she went to sit next to Sheldon on the couch.

Sheldon couldn't look at her at first. He was too embarrassed to ask her that, but then he thought that it's better to ask than to live in doubt.

"Are you satisfied?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked him. she didn't understand his question. It was too vague.

He took a deep breath and asked her again.

"Are you satisfied… with… us?" he was having too much trouble asking her about their intimacy.

"What do you mean 'am I satisfied with us?' of course I am. I wouldn't be here, otherwise." She told him and he believed her. after all she did took a break from him when she felt she couldn't handle the relationship anymore.

"Really? Are you satisfied with **every** aspect of our relationship?" he asked again.

"Sheldon, you're being too mysterious about it. please tell me what is bothering you." she said softly.

After a few moments, he gave in.

"I read your fanfic and I am almost done with the first book of the Fifty Shades trilogy. I wanted to know what prompt you to read and write those things. Are you satisfied with our physical relationship?" he asked finally uttered the words.

Amy looked at him. she was a little shocked that he read both her fanfic and the book. She didn't think that it will make Sheldon so insecure about their physical relationship. She rarely got to see this side of Sheldon.

She put her hand on Sheldon's knee and caressed it.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" Amy asked him softly.

"Because you are reading all those books that describes all sort of intercourse, that quite frankly I don't find suitable to our relationship and also, you write about it. which a. I know it was about us. And b. your fanfic was more suitable to our relationship." Sheldon told her.

Amy turned red the moment when Sheldon said he knows that her story was about them.

"Sheldon I wrote the story a few years ago. It was when we didn't have any physical relationship and it was one way for me to get some outlet. And I already told you about the book. I read it because I've heard so much about it. I told you that I preferred our love making as it is and what I wrote represents what I wanted at the time. I love everything about our relationship and we can always explore it together and learn new things, but I'm more than satisfied. Believe me." She told him, trying to put his mind at ease.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again.

Amy leaned in and gave him a searing kiss, which he melted to in a split second. "Yes." She told him, looking him deep in the eyes. He gulped and tried how to change the subject.

"Um… so do you want to order dinner?" He asked her with a low voice.

"Sure. what do you want to order?" she asked him.

"We can order Chinese." Sheldon said and Amy nodded and went to grab her phone and order some dinner.

The food arrived after forty-five minutes and, until it came they each was busy with his own things. Sheldon was still too embarrassed to talk to Amy, even though he knew she is the one person he shouldn't be embarrassed of.

They sat at the table, still quiet, until Sheldon broke the silence.

"Um… so… who else knows about your story besides Penny?" Sheldon asked her. he had to know who in their social group knew about it.

"Um… I told Bernadette about it before Penny. she was the one who actually told Penny about it in one of our girls' nights. We made it an embarrassing evening. We saw Penny's movie and then a video of Bernadette in a beauty pageant. I also have hunch the Leonard might know about it, since you know… it's Penny." she told him in her regular tone, but as she told him she blushed. She felt bad about the fact that some of her friends knew about it. she expected it to stay between her and Bernadette, but that flew out the window when they made fun of Bernadette being in a beauty pageant.

"I see. Well, unlike Penny and Bernadette I don't think you have something to be embarrassed by. Your story is really good and I really loved it. I just hope no one else knows about it." Sheldon said.

"You really think so?" Amy asked him with surprise. She thought he would be angry at her about the story.

"Yeah. I really do. Although it's too clear in the story that you are talking about us, and I wouldn't want the rest of our friends to know about it." Sheldon told her, honestly.

"Yeah. I know what you're talking about. I considered to take it down or change some things after I read it to Bernadette and Penny, but then I just forgot about it. maybe I'll do it later." Amy said.

"No. don't take it down. It's really good and people need see how talented you are. If you want, I'll help you find a way to maybe make it harder to find. Also, did you know that Fifty Shades came out of a fanfiction? Maybe this could be you at some point." Sheldon told Amy.

"Yeah I know. do you really think it's that good? I don't have that confidence." Amy told him in a skeptical tone.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." He told her earnestly and she nodded.

After dinner, they sat and watched a documentary and drank some tea. Amy took her shoes off and adjusted her legs on the couch with the hot beverage.

Sheldon put his hand on Amy's knee and started drawing little circles on it. after they finished the movie they went to get ready for bed.

There a question that still negged Sheldon and he didn't know how to bring it up. Why was it so hard for him to talk to Amy about their physical relationship? They engaged in intercourse more frequently now and they knew how to please each other better, so why on earth was it so difficult for him?

They settled in bed and grabbed their iPads to start reading before going to sleep. After a few moments of silence Sheldon decided to just ask Amy whatever was bothering him for the last few hours.

"Amy. Can I ask you a question?" he said as he laid his iPad on the blanket and turned to look at her.

"Of course." She said and did the same.

"Earlier today, you said we can explore new things together. Um… what did you mean by that?" He asked her and looked down at the blanket and picked at some lint that he thought that was there.

Amy didn't know how to answer him. she was indeed, more than satisfied with their physical intimacy, but she felt sometimes that Sheldon can be a tad rougher with her… or adventurous. She didn't know how to tell him that without him thinking she is not satisfied.

"I hope you are not thinking of that book." He said when she didn't answer him.

"I'm not… well…" she said with a small voice.

"Amy Farrah Fowler I am not going to tie your limbs to the bed and make love to you that way!" he told her, scandalized.

"I don't want you to. Look Sheldon this is still a new territory for us. I will tell again. I am more than satisfied with our intimacy. I really am, but sometimes it can be nice for things to go a bit rougher or little more adventurous. I'm not saying you should tie me to the bed, but um…" Amy faltered. She remembered that scene from the movie and it was quite arousing and she wouldn't mind try it.

"But what?" Sheldon pressured.

"There was a scene that I remember from the first movie, that he came to her apartment and kissed her with ice in his mouth. Better say, he slid the ice that was in his mouth, on her body." She whispered. Yes, she was tied up and they didn't make love in the missionary position in that scene, but that wasn't what turned on Amy anyway.

"I'm not doing that. he tied her up. And… well… she couldn't see his face both because he covered her eyes, but also because of their position." He told her shyly.

"We don't have to copy everything from the book. The ice thing was the real turn on for me." Amy told him softly and she could see that he relaxed.

"I told you. all this BDSM or those toys that are described in the book, is not what I want with you. what you read on my fanfic, that's what I want and we have that; passion, tender, caring and love. It was more us than those books." She continued, and he had to nod in agreement.

"There were still some parts that were a bit more than what we used to." He said quietly.

"Yes. I agree, but I think that they are not something that are too exaggerated for us. Maybe for the time being, they are, but we don't have to rush into anything. I love how we explore things and discover them together at or own pace." Amy told him as she laid her hand on Sheldon.

"I like that too." He told her.

They kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

Since their talk, two weeks had past, and they forgot all about it., until Amy had a bad headache one day and she decided to stay home.

"I'm fine Sheldon. I'll let you know how I feel during the day. I need to rest a little. It's been a hectic two weeks at work and now that it's done, my body lets me know I need to rest." She told him at breakfast.

"Okay. rest, drink a lot of fluids and if you feel it gets worse, let me know." Sheldon told her. he didn't like to leave her alone when she wasn't feeling well, but he knew she could take care of herself.

He kissed her on her forehead and went across the hall to get a ride to work with Leonard.

Amy rested most of the day. she watched some tv and took care of herself, but at some point, she decided just to go to sleep until the headache will subside.

When she woke up she saw that she had a few more hours until Sheldon will be back from work, so she took her iPad and went through her social media.

She got bored and decided to put on a movie. she felt a little naughty so she decided to re watch the second Fifty Shades film. At least this movie they were in a real relationship.

Amy was 20 minutes into the movie when she heard Sheldon entering the apartment.

"Sheldon?" She called from their bedroom after she paused the movie.

"Hey." He said and put his stuff down and went to the kitchen to put down the bag he had with him in the refrigerator.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he came into their room.

"Better. Thanks. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I took the rest of the day off so I could take care of you." he told her simply.

"Aww… that's so sweet of you. thanks." She said and patted his knee.

"Plus, you barley sent me updates." He told her in accusation.

"I'm sorry. After the last text I sent you I went to sleep. Also, I didn't want to disturb you." She told him truthfully.

"How was your sleep?" he asked her.

"Good. I woke up about an hour ago." She told him.

"What are you watching?" he asked her as he looked at her iPad.

"Fifty Shades Darker." She told him.

They haven't talked about those books since they last came up, two weeks ago.

In that time, Sheldon read all three books and the first book from Christian Grey point of view. He wondered what was the fascination about. He figured it probably was mainly the sex scenes. Especially after he read the reviews.

After he read the books he started to think maybe he should watch the movies, but he still didn't get to it. he thought maybe it would be less embarrassing watching it with Amy.

He looked down at the duvet and picked at an imaginary lint.

"Do you mind if we watched it together?" he asked her shyly.

Amy looked at him surprised.

"I thought you weren't going watch them with me." She teased him.

"Well… I didn't want to, but then I finished all the books including the one from the male character point of view, and I recently started to wonder maybe I should watch them. now that you watch it, it seems less embarrassing to watch them with you than by myself." He told her quietly.

Amy chuckled and nodded.

"Okay. well I'm watching the second movie. do you want to watch the first one and then the second one?" She asked him sweetly and he nodded his head "yes", still not looking at her.

Amy put on the first movie and Sheldon took off his shoes and settled in the bed to watch the movie in a comfortable way.

They watched the movie in silence, with some comments from Sheldon of how it was in the book.

Amy couldn't help herself during the sex scenes and she grabbed Sheldon's hand tightly. She felt him squeezing her hand in return.

They both were somewhat aroused by the end of the first movie.

"Um… do you want to continue watching the second movie now or do you want a break to eat something?" Amy asked him. she didn't want to force him to watch the second movie if he wasn't ready for it.

"Um… maybe we can take a little break. I brought you some food. You should probably eat something and drink." He reminded her.

She nodded her head and they went to the kitchen to grab some food and Amy grabbed a bottle of water and finished more than half of it in a few sips.

"Did you drink at all today?" Sheldon asked her when he saw how quickly she drank the water.

"Yes. I guess I was so wrapped up in the movie that I kind of forgot about it." she told him. she also couldn't believe that Sheldon stayed through the entire movie with her and didn't ran for his life.

True, they were intimate now, but these kinds of movies were not what Sheldon was used to.

"Should we go and start watching the second movie?" Sheldon asked Amy after twenty minutes.

Amy was a bit shocked that he was still ready to watch the second movie.

"Are you sure you want to? You don't have to do it just for me, you know?" She asked him.

"I know, but I really want to see how it came in the movie." he told her honestly.

"okay." she said.

"Do you want to watch it here or in our bedroom?" she asked him. maybe it'll be better watching it on the couch instead of on the bed.

"I think I would prefer watching it back in bed." He told her and she nodded.

They went back to their room and put on the second movie.

They watched the second movie quietly, holding hands and caressing each other at times.

When the movie was over they sat there in silence. Something was bothering Sheldon again and he didn't know how and if to bring it up.

"So… um… what did you think about the movies?" Amy asked him.

"Um… okay, I guess. It was titillating, but it wasn't like the books and it felt like they put a lot of focus on the sex parts." Sheldon told her.

"Yeah… that's the focus of that whole series." Amy reminded him as she put her iPad back on her nightstand. Sheldon just nodded.

Sheldon went to the kitchen and grabbed them some water and returned to the bedroom. The character of Christian reminded him of himself in some ways; he also had contracts. Different kinds of contracts, but still. They both didn't like to be touched, for different reasons, but still. They both had a special woman that broke the walls they built over the years. He also, ran a background check on Alex before he hired her, much as Christian did with those he slept with. Although Sheldon didn't even think of Alex in that way. Sheldon also liked being in control.

He handed Amy the bottle of water and sat on the bed, still in his thoughts. He was having trouble finding things that weren't similar to Christian and it scared him.

"Hey… are you okay?" Amy asked him after he didn't say a word in almost ten minutes.

"I'm like him." Sheldon said quietly.

"Like who?" Amy asked, confused.

"Christian Grey." He whispered and Amy could hear the fear in his voice.

Amy got closer to Sheldon and put her hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Sheldon. What do you mean that you are like Christian Grey?" She asked him softly.

"I'm just like him. we both use contracts, for different things, but still. We both don't like to be touched, we both ran background check on someone that supposed to be in close proximity to us. I did it with Alex. We both like being in control and finally, we both have a woman that broke all the walls we built over the years. I'm like him. what if I'll want all those sex things he does?" Sheldon panicked.

Amy understood his panic and ran her hand up and down Sheldon's arm in soothing motions.

"Okay. I see what you are talking about. But let's break all the things you said, down and you will see that you are nothing like him. First of all, can you honestly see yourself using any of the things he uses on me?" Amy asked him.

Sheldon thought about it for a moment.

"No. I honestly can't. I can't even imagine seeing you tied up. Even if it's just your hands or your legs. I want you to be an equal participant and the thought of hurting, in any way, is unthinkable." He told her honestly. None of those things actually felt right for them. he loved to feel Amy around him and seeing her grabbing on the sheets or free to do whatever she wants with her body, as he pleasured her.

"Can you honestly imagine you wanting me to call you sir all the time?" She asked him. that was one of the things she didn't like about the books.

"God no. it felt like he owns her and she was some kind of a slave." He said with a shudder.

"So now that we covered that, you know you probably won't want those things for our relationship and neither do I. our relationship is based on our communication, but first it's based on the fact that we were friends first and we found common ground." Amy told him softly and he smiled a little at that. she always knew how to comfort him.

"Now, for the rest of your concerns. First, let's start with the touching part. Why you don't like to be touched? I know that we both know the answer, but I want you to tell it to me again. Saying it out loud might help you." Amy told him, before he could complain about having to repeat something they both already knew.

"I don't like to be touched because I'm I don't want other people germs on me." Sheldon told her.

"And he doesn't like to be touched he was abused as a child in a very severe way." Amy reminded him. Sheldon nodded. he didn't know where Amy was going with this, but he went along. She probably had a point to it.

Amy continued to the next part. "Why do you need your contracts? What is their purpose?" Amy asked him. she honestly didn't know the specific reason for Sheldon's need of contracts for everything, but she had a feeling that it was something to do with his need to be in control and that he will have order in his life.

"I need them so that I will know what are the responsibilities of the parties involved, both mine and the other side. I need it to be laid out in words." Sheldon told her.

"And why is that?" she continued.

"Because otherwise I wouldn't know what my responsibilities entail and so does the other side. I can't risk it." Sheldon told her with panic in his voice and she caressed him in order to calm him down.

"So your contracts come from the need to have things in order so you can have some control over your life. am I right?" Amy asked him. this part of Sheldon was always a mystery to her.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"And where does that need of order comes from?" Amy asked him.

"Because of my mind. I can think of a lot of things at the same time and it can get hectic. I need other aspects of my life to have a certain order in order for me to function without going completely out of my mind." He answered her truthfully.

"Can you see how different your need of contracts is? The character needs it so he will know what is right and wrong with his partners. That's the only contracts he has in his life, putting aside work things." Amy explained him and he nodded in understanding. He could see what was the purpose of this conversation and it did make him feel better.

"Also, you don't tell me what to eat in our contracts." Amy half teased him and he smiled at her.

"What about the background check and the special lady?" Sheldon asked her with hope in his voice.

Amy thought about it for a few moments and she couldn't come up with anything reasonable.

"I guess that's the only thing that you truly have in common. You both want to know who are you facing with and sometimes go overboard with things and I guess you both have a special lady that is your kryptonite. I know I have a special man in my life who is my own kryptonite. The big difference between you and him is that he never tried to connect in any way with any of them like he did with Ana. You and I had an immediate connection that we didn't have with any other person. We never looked or wanted a romantic relationship or just sex, for that matter, and it just happened to us and we eventually embraced it. because we didn't look for it we didn't need to have any other person before we found each other." She told him and he knew she was right.

"But you had dates before me." Sheldon reminded her.

"None of them ever came close to the connection I had with you. also, I did it to get my mother off my back. I know that you remember that I told you that coitus is off the table and that I found love something unnecessary. That's what I told those men too." She pointed out to him and he nodded as he remembered the Amy that told him all of that.

"And that's when I knew I had to get to know you and keep in touch with you. who would have thought that after all those declarations of no coitus and no love we'd here, living together, loving each other and expressing that love in a physical way?" Sheldon pondered. How his life had changed since Amy got into it.

"You are breaking the no nostalgic clause in the relationship agreement." Amy teased him.

"Sorry." He lowered his head.

"I was teasing you." She caressed his cheek and he looked at her and smiled. That vixen could make him break his own contracts and rules all the time.

Sheldon leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Thank you for always knowing how to calm me down." He told her with a soft smile and she nodded.

Suddenly Sheldon had an idea and he jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Amy didn't understand what he was doing. She heard some noises from the freezer and she wondered if he's doing what she thought he was. when Sheldon came back with a glass full of ice Amy's eyes got so wide that they nearly came out of their holes.

"W… what is that?" Amy asked him even though she exactly what it was.

"Well… um… you did have some point about it being a turn on…" Sheldon explained.

He nervously entered the rest of the way to the room and put the glass of ice on his nightstand. He then sat on their bed and didn't look Amy in the eyes.

They sat on the bed in awkward silence, neither of them knows what to do next.

"I'm sorry." Sheldon finally said.

"What? Why?" Amy asked him.

"For bringing this up without even asking you. I really don't need all those things, just you, but I did find that that is something I could allow myself to try with you." he said quietly.

Amy looked at him and she could see that he was a bit terrified, she guessed from her reaction, but she could also see that he was embarrassed by bringing this up.

Amy put her hand on Sheldon's.

"It's okay. I was just taking by surprise." She said softly. Sheldon flipped his hand, so his palm was up and he grabbed Amy's hand and squeezed it a little, still not looking in her eyes. He felt a little weird to suggest such thing.

Amy lowered her face in order to catch Sheldon's look and when she did she leaned in and kissed him.

"Is it really okay?" Sheldon asked her shyly when they broke the kiss.

"Yes. But if you ever have some new ideas that I haven't also mentioned, run it by me first or warn me about it, okay? you know you can talk to me about anything." Amy said softly. This time it was okay because he knew that it was something she was fascinated by, but she still wanted some heads-up if he wanted to try something new that they haven't discussed about.

"Okay." Sheldon nodded and smiled a soft smile. Amy then leaned in again and kissed him again. When she felt the kiss getting more passionate with each movement, Amy knew that Sheldon wanted it, maybe even more than her and he wouldn't resist her.

Amy broke the kiss and started to kiss a path from his mouth to his jaw line and she got to his neck. She lingered there for a while, kissing and sucking on the slightly rough skin there from the occasional shaving. She loved that part of him and his reaction to her kissing him there.

Sheldon leaned his head back, eyes still closed, the moment Amy started kissing his neck. The sensation of her lips on his skin always gave him goosebumps. He laid his hand softly on Amy's back while she continued her assault on his neck. He knew very well that there was a special place that she loved to linger on for a while and as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Amy started kissing and sucking on his Adam's apple and he was nearly gone. He held her tightly and let out a low moan, once she did that and leaned his head back even further, so that his head was resting against the headboard of their bed.

Sheldon slid his hand under Amy's night gown and caressed her back softly at the same time she slid her hand under his shirts and stroked him up and down his torso. Soon they were both lost in the sensation and Amy stopped her actions on Sheldon's neck. She looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her. they looked at each other for consent. Even if it wasn't verbal anymore, they still needed to let each other know that it's okay.

They nodded at each other and took off each other clothes until they were both in their underwear and Amy took off her glasses and laid them back on her nightstand. They looked at each other and were silence for a few moments. They always felt a bit awkward the first moments after taking off their clothes. They still couldn't believe how much changed in their relationship over the years and that they got to that point.

"Do… um… do you want to try the ice thing?" Sheldon whispered as he looked at Amy. He thought it could be a nice experiment and a small smile spread on his face.

"O…Okay." Amy whispered back.

Sheldon kissed her again and laid her on the bed while he kissed her. after a few moments, he broke off the kiss and went to grab an ice cube from the glass.

"It's cold." Sheldon complained and Amy giggled.

"Well it is ice." She teased him and he glared at her. he put the ice cube in his hand right on Amy's abdomen, without any warning and she let out a small scream. "It's cold!" she said as she pushed the cube away from her onto the bed.

"It is ice." He repeated her words to her and she glared at him back. He then took the ice cube from the bed and threw it away. Then he grabbed a second ice cube and put it in his mouth like the character did in the movie.

"You don't have to do exactly what he did." Amy reminded him. he took out the ice cube and answered her.

"I know, but it seems logical to put it in my mouth first so it won't be too cold once it'll touch your body." Sheldon pointed out to her and she had to agree that it does made some sense.

Sheldon leaned in and kissed her mouth with the ice cube in his mouth and it was still cold, but not as she expected it to be. Then Sheldon started to lick his way down her neck and to her breasts, stopping at each breast and peppering them with small cold kisses. Then he continued his path down to her belly button and he looked up at Amy, with the small cube still in his mouth. She was breathing heavily and she writhed underneath him. she looked so beautiful when she was so aroused and Sheldon could feel the heat that was coming from her, even though he just licked her body with an ice cube.

He crawled up to her and kissed her on the mouth passionately. The both reached out to each other underwear and Sheldon had an idea in his mind as they took the item off.

The cubes in the glass were much smaller now, and he sat up to take another one in his mouth and waited for a few moments until it melted completely in his mouth. The ice was still cold, so it he knew it was going to have the effect he wanted.

While Sheldon waited for the rest of the ice to melt in his mouth Amy wanted to do some experiment of her own and she sat up and also took an ice cube from the glass and put it in her mouth. She looked at Sheldon who nodded she started kissing him with the ice in her mouth all over his torso and Sheldon had to admit that it was an exhilarating sensation; feeling the heat from Amy's mouth but also the coldness from the cube was an interesting combination. Sheldon moaned at the sensation and put his hands on Amy's back and stroked her. she made him forget his idea, but once he remembered it he started to lay her down slowly on her back and started to burn a path of small kissed down her body.

Luckily his mouth was still cold from the ice, so he could go on with his idea. He reached her womanhood and looked up at her with a mischievous smile and started to with small kisses, but Amy reacted to him immediately. The feeling of coldness from the ice and heat from Sheldon's mouth on her womanhood, was something new and definitely fascinating.

Sheldon looked up at Amy's reaction to the new feeling and smiled to himself. he could see that the new sensation shocked her a little. She looked down at him and smiled at him and he continued his actions. He continued kissing her softly but soon he started licking her with his cold tongue and Amy arched her back up from the bed.

"Oh… my…" Amy moaned loudly. The contrast between how hot her body and flesh were and the how cold Sheldon's tongue was made her even more turned on.

Sheldon kept licking her core with so much passion that Amy was getting so close to her breaking point even sooner than usually and Sheldon could feel that. he delved his tongue into her core and drew her lips and clit in his mouth, sucking on it hard.

"Ahh…Sheldon." Amy moaned and pushed her hips higher. Sheldon grabbed on her hips so he will have a better hold on her. she was writhing under him and he broke his actions and Amy moaned in frustration, but Sheldon climbed up to her and laid on his said and kissed her mouth with more force than she ever remembered. He started his actions anew with his long fingers. He started stroking her just the way she loved it, on that bundle of nerves the same time that Amy started to stroking his length, trying to match her rhythm to Sheldon's.

Their tongues danced together as they pleasured each other and the moaned into each other mouths. Sheldon kept his actions fast and a little furious and Amy was moaning uncontrollably. She couldn't keep up with her actions on Sheldon and she soon reached her breaking point.

"Sheldon…" She moaned as she broke the kiss and grabbed on his bicep and buried her head in his chest.

Sheldon kept stroking her, slowly now, spreading her wetness, using it to lubricant the area and then he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"That… was interesting." Amy told him with a smile after she caught her breath a little.

"It was." Sheldon agreed with her.

"It was an interesting feeling. The combination of hot and cold." Amy pointed out and he smiled at her, a little proud of his little idea.

"I have one more thing I want to try." Sheldon confessed.

"Okay…" Amy said with a little hesitation. She knew it wasn't going to be extremely wild, but she still was a little worried.

Sheldon kissed her nose softly when he saw the worried look on her face.

"I want to try something I actually read in your fanfiction." Sheldon told her and Amy started to wonder which part he wanted to try.

"I want to try the part where Cooper takes her in 'one swift push'" Sheldon told her quietly and blushed. Amy blushed as well. it was one of her fantasies for years and even after they started engage in coitus, Sheldon was always careful not to hurt her. Amy nodded her agreement and Sheldon smiled at her.

Amy started kissing Sheldon again and laid on her back. She drew upper lip into her mouth as he drew her lower lip into his mouth. their tongues met again in a passionate dance and Sheldon positioned himself over Amy.

She ran her left hand over his spine which made Sheldon shiver a little and with her right hand she started to stoke him again, reaching his tip and spreading his natural lubrication all over his length at the same time Sheldon started to stroke her again, wanting to see if she was ready. Sheldon growled into her mouth at her actions. He knew he wouldn't make it long if she'll keep her actions.

He positioned himself at her entrance and broke the kiss. He looked deep into her eyes as he grabbed her legs and put them around his hips.

"Are you sure?" He asked her one last time. he was a little nervous about it. he didn't want to hurt her. Amy nodded and started to guide him so he'll know it's okay. Sheldon took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Amy grabbed on his bicep preparing herself to what's about to come. Sheldon broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. One more silent nod from Amy and in one swift move he entered her.

"Ohhhh." They both moaned loudly at the amazing sensation. Sheldon looked at Amy to see if she was okay and saw some tears escaping her eyes.

"No… I hurt you!" he said as he started to get out but Amy just tightened her legs on his hips so that he would stay where he was.

"You didn't hurt me. It was a good pain." Amy told him.

"How is it a good pain?" Sheldon asked her.

"It shows me how much you want and craves for me. I knew you are and felt it in different ways, but this is something that I always wondered about and wanted to experience with you. the rough side of making love… the one where you lose control. That is something I want to keep exploring." Amy told him as they stayed connected to each other, not moving just yet.

"I want that too, but what if I'll hurt you?" Sheldon asked.

"You won't. I know you won't and if something won't feel right I will tell you. you can trust me on that." Amy said softly.

Sheldon thought about it for a few moments and decided to trust Amy to tell him if something didn't feel right. He nodded his agreement and Amy smiled widely and he knew he made the right choice. She leaned up to kiss him softly, but it soon turned into hungry kisses that showed how much they craved for each other.

Amy laid her head back on the pillow as they kissed and Sheldon started pulling out slowly to enter her one more time in a fast move. They moaned loudly at the sensation again. The feeling was so intense and they couldn't describe it in words. Sheldon did it one more time until they started to build the rhythm. It was strong and rough just as Amy described and imagined it all those years ago, only so much better.

Sheldon broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck and sucked and kissed her neck with more passion than he could have imagine he have. Amy was hugging him tight with both her legs and arms as while he tried to keep his weight on his forearms so to not crush Amy as he slammed into her in a way he never did before.

"Yes… Sheldon… Harder…" Amy demanded loudly and Sheldon was surprised to hear that, but he obliged to her as he remembered she told him she will stop him if something wouldn't feel right.

He got up a little from her and could see her face and how flushed her body was from the heat with a thin layer of sweat, which made him want to kiss every inch of her body.

Amy took her hands off of Sheldon's back and they interwind their fingers together and Sheldon started his movements again and with each thrust they moaned loudly. They had to admit that their love making was more than satisfying, but this was a brand-new level of satisfaction. This was pure passion and lust mixed with some animalistic nature.

"Sheldon faster… I'm so close." Amy practically begged and Sheldon sped up as much as he could and she soon reached orgasm.

"Ahhh… yes…"Amy moaned so loud that Sheldon kissed her roughly in order to muffle her moans, but the moment their tongues met Sheldon reached his own completion with one final thrust into Amy and he growled and moaned so loud that he was almost sure that the entire building heard them.

Sheldon stayed connected to Amy and rested on her as she ran her hand on his sweaty back. She couldn't believe they actually shared that right now and she was so high from the experience that she couldn't utter a single word.

After they breaths got somewhat normal again, Sheldon pulled his head from her chest just enough so he could kiss every single inch of it. he then kissed a path up Amy's neck to her lips and kissed it with so much passion, that she thought he was about to start a new round.

"I think I need more time to relax." Amy told Sheldon when he broke the kiss.

"I think I need a week to relax." He told her back and she laughed.

"That was so far beyond amazing." Amy told him with so much emotions that it almost made him cry. He couldn't believe how much he loved the beautiful woman underneath him that was hugging him like her life depended on it.

"It really was. it felt good to be looser and somewhat out of control. I love explore new things with you, Dr. Fowler." Sheldon said and kissed her right cheek. Then her left cheek. Then her nose. Then her forehead and Amy started to laugh again.

"I love explore new things with you as well, Dr. Cooper. I loved that you let your guards down a little. " Amy said back.

"By the way, I still like your fanfiction better than that Fifty Shades trilogy." Sheldon told her with a soft smile.

"Thanks. I think I like it better too." Amy said quietly and Sheldon kissed her. he knew Amy was probably more talented than a lot of people out there and he wondered what other hidden talents she has instore.

After a while they went to take a shower together and got ready got ready for bed. once they were snuggled together in bed they fell asleep immediately; dinner, headache and similarities to fictional characters all forgotten. They were focused on each other and on their own relationship, knowing they are unique together and separately and loving every moment of it.

 **A/N:**

 **Just some clarification - the relationship I want for myself is the one that reflects in what I write about Sheldon and Amy, and it especially reflects in my story When Life Catches You Unprepared.**


End file.
